This study will test the feasibility and implementation of a nurse-directed counseling intervention using Continuous Glucose Monitoring System (CGMS) technology to change physical activity behavior in individuals with type 2 diabetes. Guided by a framework derived from Bandura's self-efficacy theory, the study's specific aims are to: 1) compare the change in physical activity self-efficacy, blood pressure and activity counts between participants receiving the CGMS counseling intervention and those receiving standard type 2 diabetes care, 2) examine the relationship between physical activity self-efficacy and outcomes of blood pressure and activity counts, 3) evaluate recruitment, retention, and screening efforts that maximize participant involvement in a physical activity trial, and 4) assess the instrument reliability of self-efficacy instruments and the utility of CGMS and activity monitor utility in the type 2 diabetes population. An experimental design will be used to assess the feasibility of the intervention. A convenience sample of 50 participants with type 2 diabetes will be recruited from a regional health system and randomized to either the intervention (CGMS counseling, n=25) or control group (receiving standard education for type 2 diabetes, n=25). The findings will be used to design larger intervention studies to change physical activity behavior in individuals with type 2 diabetes, to contribute to self-efficacy theory, and improve behavioral and health outcomes.